Dale Vader
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: After getting drunk, Dale pretends to be Anakin SkywalkerAKA: Darth Vader, after having a fun, but horrible dream.
1. Default Chapter

KOTH/King of the Hill

Episode: Dale Vader

I'd like to say that I do not own King of the Hill, and that it's my first Hill fic, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Today was an ordinary day. Hank and his friends, Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill were out at Hank's fence doing their usual stuff, which was drinking beer. "Yup." Hank said. "Yup." Dale added. "Yup." Bill continued. "Uh hum." Boomhauer hummed.

"I hope Arlen wins again." Hank stated. "I sure miss the good old days." He added. His friends agreed. Then Bobby came and told his Dad some wonderful news. "Dad. Dad. George Lucas and the stars of Star Wars Episode III, and all the original stars of the old Star Wars trilogy are coming to Arlen, in order to promote the movie, and watch your propane convention at Strickland's Propane." Bobby said excitingly.

"Boy, I've always liked Star Wars." Hank said. "I always use to think of myself as Luke Skywalker when I went out on the football field to play." Hank added. "Yeah, it was cool." Bill added. "You know dang well that that movie was cool man. I liked Han Solo, in a dang nabbin good way man. He was my inspiration for the getting chicks man." Boomerhauer stated happily.

"I liked it too." Dale sneered. "I've always liked Darth Vader." He added sneeringly. "What? You gotta to be kidding me Dale, he was the bad guy." Hank stated in a surprised tone. "Man, he reminded me of myself. He embodies everything that I am." Dale explained. "He was a good guy, before he turned ugly. He was handsome and cool. He even had a girl, who loved him, all until Palpatine made him turned against his Jedi buddies, his friends, his wife/girl, and his mentor, friend, and brother Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dale added.

"Yeah, I do agree with you there Dale, but it's really sad that he was Luke's father, but yet he was bad." Hank said. "I know, and that's what I liked about him." Dale added sneeringly. "The new prequel trilogy is good, but not as perfect as the good old Trilogy." Hank added. "Right." Dale stated sarcastically.

"Thanks for the news son." Hank said. "Your welcome." Bobby said happily. "And Dad, when you're finished, I need you to meet me in my room, to tell you, and only you something." Bobby added. "Alright son, now go inside and help your mother." Hank ordered gently. "Yes sir." Bobby said.

"I am so happy that my boy is starting to like things other that comedy." Hank said in a grateful tone. "I agree. I definitely need to drink another beer." Dale said. "You can have the rest of the cans, if you want them Dale." Hank added. "I do." Dale sneered. Then Hank went into his house.

After that Dale drank until he got drunk. While Dale was getting drunk, Hank met up with Bobby in Bobby's room, and Bobby told him one of the biggest surprises that Hank had ever heard. "Dad, I have tickets for you, me, and Mom to go see the new Star Wars movie." Bobby said. "That's great boy. I'll tell Peg immediately." Hank stated.

"Okay, you can tell mom, but I want you to surprise your friends with their tickets to the movie." Bobby added. "Okay, I promise not to tell Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer about this." Hank pleaded. "Good." Bobby said. "I love you Dad." "I love you to son." Hank said.

Then they went to sleep. But while Hank and the others slept peacefully, Dale had the most fun, but terrible dream in his sleep.


	2. Dale's freaky dream

As I mentioned earlier, Dale had a cool, but terrible dream. In his dream, he was Anakin Skywalker. He wore his sunglasses in his dream, his face looked the same, but he had Anakin's body, from head to feet.

"I look cool." He said as he stared at his dream self from a mirror in his future dream house. Nancy was Padme in his dream. John Redcorn was Yoda in his dream. Octavio was Emperor Palpatine in his dream. Dale and Nancy loved each other so deeply, but in reality, Nancy just loved him like a mother loving her son.

Dale was having fun in his dream, until he began killing a lot of people in his dream. He tossed and turned as he dreamt of the horrific destruction he was doing in his dream. Then after a while, he saw himself become Darth Vader.

Then after that moment, he laughed silently, and he had fun again. He pictured himself resisting pain, in his Goth like suit. But, just as he saw Hank in his dream, trying to kill him, he woke up.

When he woke up, he leaped forward, and he panted. "Sug, Sug, what's wrong?" Nancy asked as she tended to her husband. Then Dale went to her and kissed her. Then she broke the kiss, "What has gotten you all hyped up?" "The force." Dale replied. "I know why I am the way that I am, and why we're together." He stated.

"Why?" Nancy asked. "I am Anakin Skywalker reincarnated, and you are his wife reincarnated." He added. "Aw sug, you're just you and I'm just me." She exaggerated. "But Nancy, I can help you, I can protect you and our son, and I can eliminate all who oppress us." Dale stated sneeringly as he held her. "But Joseph and I are OK." She pleaded. "Oh." Dale replied in relief.

"But you must not tell Hank any of this." Dale ordered. "But sug, Hank's your best friend." She replied. "I don't need his help. We don't need his help." Dale pleaded. "I will go to Master John Redcorn, and seek his guidance." He added. "Okay, you can go to him, but I will also keep the promise." She stated. "And just try not to kill anyone." She added. "Good girl." Dale said, "I will do whatever you ask, my love." He added as he gave his sweet wife a kiss. So Dale decided to go to John Redcorn for help.

Read and Review my friends.


	3. Redcorn's advice

In case you might be wondering how I came up with this story, I thought of it myself while I watching Revenge of the Sith at the movie theater. I wanted to make Dale cool, because he is one of my favorite characters from KOTH. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. Well, here's more.

Redcorn's advice

After waking from his dream, Dale went to John Redcorn's trailer. After Dale knocked on the door, Redcorn opened the door and asked, "What is it that you want Dale?" "Master Redcorn, I am here to ask for your guidance." Dale replied. "What guidance do you need?" Redcorn asked.

"I just had this cool dream that I was Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, and that I was kicking people's asses and that I resisted pain, (esp.: getting kicked in the balls.)." Dale replied. "I would like to know what I should do." he added.

"Dreams are just things that can help clear the mind, and make you feel at ease." Redcorn replied. "Since this dream interests you, I must take a look at it." Redcorn stated. Dale cheered in joy. "Come on let's see how you like it" Dale sneered conivingly.

Then Redcorn laid his hands on Dale's shoulders, and he was entering his mind, in a meditative state. Then as he saw the dream, he was amazed at first when he saw Dale loving Nancy, and that he saw himself as Yoda. But then as he saw Dale killing people as Anakin Skywalker, and as Darth Vader, he was freaking out.

"Do you like it?" Dale asked in an excited tone. "Oh my God! What kind of? What did you do last night Dale?" Redcorn asked in a freaked out tone. "I just drank too much beer, and I'm still a little drunk, I might add." Dale replied. "I am amazed that you think of me as a master in your dream, but how could you dream of slaughtering anyone?" Redcorn replied in a worried tone.

"I like the fact that I am Anakin Skywalker reincarnated, and that's the bottom line." Dale replied angrily. "It is good that you like being Anakin in your dream, but do not be evil, or else I will kill you." Redcorn pleaded because he still loved Nancy, and that if Dale harmed her, he would save her.

"Thank you very much Master Redcorn. Now I will go to my work." Dale said as he bowed to Redcorn. "I'm glad that I can help you as best as I can." Redcorn stated in a grateful tone. Then Dale went off in his exterminator van, and went looking for work.


	4. Suprises at all turns

Good tidings

While he drove around Arlen in his van, Dale received a phone call from a young mother.

"Is this the exterminator?" she asked. "This is Gribble, Dale Gribble, speaking. And yes, I am the exterminator." Dale replied. "My name is Emma Warren, and I need your help." She added. Dale thought to himself that this is really good.

"What help do you need?" Dale asked. "I need you to kill all of the cockaroaches in my house." she replied. "I will come." Dale shrieked. "And by the way, my daughter and I live right next to the Hotel Arlen." Mrs. Warren replied. Dale smiled and drove very fast to get to the location.

When he got close he parked his van, half a distance between the Hotel Arlen, and his customer's house. He got out of the van, and equipped himself with his bug killing equipment. "I have the gas gun, the gas ammunition, and my favorite tool, my blue golf club." Dale sneered. "And I have all that I need." he added deviously.

But as he was approaching his customers house, he accidentally tripped on a hole in the sidewalk. As a result, he accidentally threw his golf club towards a little girl, but surprisingly, it hit a tree branch that was about to fall on the little girl.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dale asked after he ran to the girl. "I'm fine." she replied. "This belongs to you." she added as she returned the golf club to Dale. "Why thank you." Dale said happily.

"Are you the exterminator my mommy hired?" she asked. "Why yes I am." he sneered. The little girl was a little scared when Dale answered. "I'm sorry." Dale replied.

"There's no need to apologize." Emma stated. "Are you Emma Warren?" Dale asked after noticing how hot she was. "Why yes I am." she replied. As he looked at her, he noticed how her hot body was. "You look nice." He stated. "Thanks." she replied.

"Can you help me with this bug problem?" she asked. "Sure." Dale replied. Then he went inside the house and killed all the cockaroaches. He sprayed the house first, but then he hit the roaches with his golf club. But then he put all the dead bugs in his garbage bag, after he killed them thoroughly. "You don't mind if I put this in your garbage can?" Dale asked. "Of course you can." Emma replied. Then he threw the bag in the can.

"Thank you so much." Emma stated. "Why you're welcome." Dale interposed. "And thanks for saving my daughter." Emma added. "Nah. It's nothin." "It's all in a day's work." Dale stated happily. "Oh, and here's $500 for you." she added. "Thanks." Dale stated. Emma and her daughter nodded gently at him.

Then Dale got phone calls from people all over Arlen, who needed bugs to be exterminated. Then Dale managed to do all of the jobs, until 6 P.M. Then after he got home, he went to Hank's porch to join his friends for a drink.

Hank was talking to Peggy, while Dale was getting back. "I hope you like the tickets to the movie." Hank stated happily. "I do honey, and I sure can't wait to see that good movie." Peggy added. "Yup, me, you, Bobby, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer are going to see that movie." Hank said encouragingly. "Peggy, we're going to suprise the guys with tickets after the propane convention, okay." Hank ordered. "Of course honey, of course." Peggy said as she and Hank kissed.

Then Hank went in to drink with his pals. "I just had the most wonderful day." Dale ranted. "What you do?" Hank asked. "I had the most extermination jobs ever in my history as an exterminator." Dale said happily. "That's great." Hank added. "Why thank you." Dale said.

"So, do you have any plans after your convention?" Dale asked. "I don't think so." Hank replied. "I'll probably head back home, and be with the family." Hank added. "Right, I think you're going to the movies." Dale stated. "Why, yeah, you're right I am going to the movies, but I'm going to see a good movie." Hank stated. "What movie?" Dale asked. Then Bill and Boomhauer asked Hank the same question as well. "I'll tell you guys later." Hank replied. "Okay." Bill replied. "Yeah man, I bet it's Star Wars dangnablioooo." Boomhauer added.

Hank was surprised that Boomhauer knew, or at least when he guessed. "Well guys, I'm done. I oughta go help Bobby with his homework." Hank replied as he was about to run. "Okay, so have a good night my friend." Dale sneered. "You too Dale." Hank replied. Then he whispered to Bill and Boomhauer, "Bill, Boomhauer, I want you guys to meet me and Peggy inside the house right now." They nodded.

Then Bill and Boomhauer were with Hank and Peggy. "Boomhauer, Bill, how would you like to see Star Wars Episode III with us?" Hank asked. Then he cued Peggy to show them the tickets. "You bet we will." Bill ranted. "Yeah man. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Boomhauer added. "Then we're set, but now we have to surprise Dale." Hank ordered. Bill and Boomhauer agreed. "Well, I'll see you later guys." Hank stated. "See you later Hank." Bill stated. "See ya." Boomhauer added.

"We did great Peg." Hank said. "We sure did." Peg added as she and husband kissed, and made love that night. But then Dale kept thinking about his dream, and how it helped him today, and of what Hank was saying, while he slept with his wife.


	5. Dale and Nancy

Dale and Nancy's love

This is sort of a prequel chapter, or at least its a chapter I wanted to add to make this story a little more interesting.

"Okay, so have a good night friend." Dale stated. "You too Dale." Hank added as he went off to back his home. Yet, Dale was pondering of what Hank told him and his friends earlier. But saw Nancy waiting for him outside of his house at the edge of the fence. As soon as he reached her, they kissed each other passionately.

"I've missed you sug. Now that you're home, I feel whole again." Nancy stated as she looked at Dale's face. "And I've missed you." Dale added. "Where's Joseph?" he asked. "He inside watching TV." she replied. "That's nice." he added. "So much wonderful things have happened today." Dale stated.

"For one, I did the most extermination jobs of my bug extermination career." " If this work kept on going forever, I wouldn't be able to steal you away, and now that we're here together, I feel so free." Dale said as he leaned in to kiss her again. But then Nancy reluctantly stopped the kiss.

"No, not here sug." Nancy pleaded. Then Dale grabbed and said, "No, here." Dale noticed that she was feeling uneasy. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." she replied. "That's not it, I know there's something fishy going on." Dale stated. "It's just that I really missed you, and that I love you." she replied.

"Okay, but I know there's more." Dale added. "Dale, something wonderful happened to me as well." She stated. Dale was wondering what she meant. "Dale, I was feeling terrible this morning." Nancy said. Dale felt so worried. "Not to worry, Joseph helped me out, by getting the medicines that you kept in the basement." Then she continued, "Dale, I went to the doctor earlier, and I found out something interesting." "What's so interesting?" Dale asked. Then she said, as if she was revealing a hard truth, "Dale... I'm pregnant."

Dale's mouth dropped open. He felt so happy. He was so happy that he wanted to jump for joy. "Sug, what are we going to do?" she asked in a worried tone. Dale wasn't worried at all, since he knew that he could protect his family. "We're not going to worry about anything right now." he replied. "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." Dale added. Feeling reassured, Nancy kissed him, and they kept on kissing until they got inside.

After that, they decided to stand in the backyard together, before they slept. They watched the moon and the stars together. Dale was still in his exterminator suit. He couldn't help, but watch his wife comb her hair, as she stood dressed in her night gown. "What sug?" she asked. "It's just that you are so beautiful." he replied. "It's because I'm so in love." she added encouragingly. "No. It's because I'm so in love with you, and your can looks good." Dale stated lovingly. "Is it just me, or is love making us blind?" Nancy asked in a funny way. Dale laughed, and he said, "If we're blind, then at least we're blind together." Then they made love, and fell asleep, but Dale's dream got even more freakier, as he slept.


	6. Dale's Freaky dream 2

**WARNING: **Since many of you want to know who is Obi-Wan in Dale's dream, get ready to be shocked.

In his dream, Dale dreamt of more things that he did as Anakin. He dreamt that he drank beer with his Jedi pals, outside of the Jedi temple. Bill was Mace Windu. As you all know, John Redcorn was Yoda, Cotton (Hank's Dad) was Obi-Wan, and for some weird reason, Hank was Luke Skywalker.

They all just drank beer and had fun conversations. Meanwhile, Nancy had C-3PO and R2-D2 watch over her, while Dale was gone. Bobby was C-3PO and he did many funny things as the yellowish-goldish robot. On the other hand, Joseph was R2, but R2 looked a lot cooler. He was like Han Solo, but yet he could equip weapons, or tools to get out of tight spots.

"Do you still remember the times we had as student and teacher Master?" Dale asked. "Yeah, I remember disciplining your ass." Cotton replied. "I remember makin you do a million push-ups." he added. Then Dale reminisced on the push ups he did for Cotton, and while he did them, Cotton yelled at him like crazy, just to motivate him. "Yeah, those were good days." Dale stated. "Now drop down and give me twenty." Cotton stated sarcastically.

Hank was the perfect guy in Dale's dreams. He was from the future, and he was the best and last Jedi. He even married Princess Leia (Peggy). Since Dale always thought that Leia was not Luke's sister, so he used his thought in his dream. But just as he was having fun, he saw so much chaos, and that many people were dying. He found out that Bill was fighting Octavio.

Octavio was just zapping Bill's lightsaber with force lightning, but when Bill fought back, and was about to kill him, Octavio uttered, "Save me Dale. He's going to kill Nancy. Please save me." Then Dale yelled, "NO!" as he took out golf club and slashed Bill's head off.

Then Dale wreaked havok all until he confronted Cotton. As Dale slept, he was laughing and wondering what Hank was not telling him.


	7. Dale's Havoc

The Fateful Convention

The propane convention finally came. Hank wore his best looking jeans, and best Strickland uniform. "Peggy, wish me well today. For I am going to give the best dang convention of my life." Hank stated. "You will do just fine." Peggy added as she kissed Hank on the cheek.

"Go get em Dad!" Bobby ranted encouragingly. Hank laughed and said, "You bet I'll get em." "We'll be there to see you." Peggy added. Hank smiled after she said that.

Then Bill and Boomhauer came to wish Hank well, and Hank reminded them to surprise Dale after the convention. They agreed. Then Hank drove off to work. Dale somehow knew that Hank and his other friends would surprise him, so he went to Octavio's house, and talked to him.

"Gribble, what is up?" Octavio asked. "Octavio, you are now my Emperor." Dale stated as he bowed to him. "What did I do to you?" Octavio asked sarcastically. "You are the only one who can help me save Nancy." Dale replied. "Okay Dale." Octavio complied.

"Dale, I've been hearing about the propane convention today, and that it was big." Octavio added. "I know." Dale added. "There is something we must do." Dale added on. "Okay, but it better not involve anything bad." Octavio replied. "I must find the surprise Hank has been hiding from me." Dale stated. "That should be interesting." Octavio replied.

"Okay, what must I do, Emperor Octavio?" Dale asked. "You must go to Strickland Propane, and find your surprise." Octavio replied. "Thank you Master." Dale complied.

"This is weird." Octavio thought to himself as he and Dale got in his exterminator van. Then when they arrived, Octavio said that he would watch the convention, while Dale went and tried to get his surprise.

Meanwhile, Bobby dressed up in a C-3PO costume, and Joseph wore his normal clothes. "Joseph, I want you to have my toy Solo blaster, from Star Wars." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby." Joseph complied. Joeseph really liked the gift, since he liked Han Solo.

"I'll be right back." Joseph added as he ran inside to change his clothes. "Mom do you have any clothes that are similar to Harrison Ford, when he was Han Solo." Joseph asked.

"I'll go find them son." Nancy replied as she ran to get the clothes, despite the fact that her baby was inside her stomach.

She eventually found a Dale's old brown slacks, a black hunting vest, and a white formal shirt. "Here they are sug." Nancy stated. "Mom, why is your stomach so big?" Joseph asked. "Joseph, I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I was caught up with work." "Joseph, you're going to have a baby brother or sister." she stated. "Whoa. Cool." Joseph replied. "Well, thanks for the clothes and I hope my little bro or sis comes out well." he added. "Thanks, son." she added as she kissed his cheek.

Then Joseph joined Bobby, and Bobby said, "You look cool." "Thanks, I wanted to dress up like Han Solo, since you dressed as C-3PO." Joseph stated. "That's great, you could protect me out of fun." Bobby added. "Yeah, definitely." Joseph stated happily.

Before they left, Cotton drove and parked at the driveway of the Hill house. "Hello Hank's wife." Cotton said. "Hello Cotton." Peggy replied. Everyone else said hi. "Nice costumes, Bobby and Joseph. You two will make perfect replicants of those characters." Cotton added. "Thanks." Bobby and Joseph stated.

"Oh, and since the Star Wars people will be here, I want to meet the guy who's been playing Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great man, and that he's my favorite character of all time." Cotton stated happily.

"I already got tickets for me, Didi, and Good Hank, so we can see that movie with you guys." Cotton added. "How bout I take you guys to Hank's convention of his?" Cotton asked. "You bet." Peggy replied. "Now let's go." Cotton stated in finality.

While that happened, Dale got his gas gun, and golf club equipped, despite the fact that he wore the clothes that he would normally wear, when he was not working. Before he got in, he secretly put a video camera to show to Cotton, that he would kick his ass for trying to make Nancy turn against him.

Then Dale went inside the office, and found that the workers were dead tired, because of all the phone calls that they answered, and they were in panic. "Dale, Dale, what should we do?" Joe Jack asked. "Nothing." Dale replied angrily as he got his gun out and shot gas at all the workers of Strickland propane.

Then he got out his golf club, and beat up all the workers after the gas cleared. The workers choked and coughed, when Dale went toward them to beat them up.

Hank saw Cotton and the others arrive. "Dad, you're here." Hank said happily. "I came so I can meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Cotton added. "And I came to see you sell." Cotton added happily. "Wow. Thanks Dad." Hank interposed. "No, thank you, Hank. I wanted to come, so I could give you my thanks for helpin me through the tough times." Cotton added. Then they shook hands, and hugged. "Now let's go have fun, boy!" Cotton ranted.

On the backyard of the Strickland Propane building, Hank, Cotton and the others met the stars of all the Star Wars trilogy. They really enjoyed meeting them. Buck told Hank and the others that the Darth Vader suit, the real Darth Vader suit, including the helmet, was there on the stage behind the curtains.

Everyone went and saw the convention and they liked it. Many people bought new tanks, but some bought new grills. Hank and Buck sold all the propane that they could, because they thought the workers were answering calls from buyers.

While they had fun, Dale had literally beat the crap out of all the workers. He watched the video tape, that recorded him, while he did all that he did. But then Octavio ran in, and immediately wanted to speak to Dale.

Octavio asked in shock, "Dios Mio, Gribble! "What have you done!" "Emperor Octavio, I have destroyed all the Jedi." Dale replied sarcastically while he bowed to Octavio. "Do you know that the cops are out there?" Octavio stated. "No, but I am going to kick their ass." Dale replied. "You are crazy man, Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Octavio stated as he escaped.

Then Dale wrote a letter to the cops as he too was about to escape, but before he left, he ran to the stage, but yet he was in the area where Darth Vader's suit was stored. "So, this is Hank's suprise for me." he stated as he stared at the suit. "Cool." he added. Then he put on the suit and helmet, and snuck out of there, and he immediately ran to his van, and drove home.

Meanwhile, all the other people met the stars, and before they left, Buck wanted to show the Darth Vader suit to everyone else before they left, and it included Hank and the others.

But all of a sudden, Bobby and Joseph pointed out that the suit was not there, after Buck opened the curtain. "Oh my God!" Buck ranted. The movie stars were shocked that it was stolen. "It was supposed to be a prize to give away to anyone who was at the convention." G. Lucas stated. "Well, whoever has it, can have it." he stated heavily. Then everyone left.

After Hank heard this, he was shocked. "What kind of jackass would do such a thing?" he asked. But then as he entered the office, he noticed that all the workers were unconscious. "Oh my God." he stated. Peggy, Bobby, Boomhauer, Bill, Joseph, Nancy, Didi, and Cotton's son went into Cotton's car.

Cotton went in with Hank to see what happened. "Jesus Christ. It looks as if the Tojos slaughtered people here." Cotton stated in surprise. Then while Hank looked around the place to see if everything was okay, he found a tape with a letter.

**To: whoever it concerns**

**I have destroyed all of you Jedi. Rot in hell.**

**Sincerely,**

**Darth Vader**

Hank was so angry, that he said, "What a stubborn jackass." Buck, Dad, I found who made all the workers unconscious. "Good job Hank." Buck stated, and Cotton complied. Then Buck got the tape Hank found, and played it in his office.

"What the?" Hank asked as he saw one of the most shocking events ever in his life. "Dale, Dale did this." Hank added. "Damn, how could he beat guys up with a golf stick." Cotton stated. "It's a golf club, Dad." Hank interrupted. "Oh my Lord." Hank stated in shock.

"Dale had one of those crazy dreams." he said. "I've gotta to find him, and I've gotta to help him." he added. "No, let me find him for you." Cotton pleaded. "Okay Dad, but just be careful." Hank added. "I will." Cotton stated. Then Cotton went off to find Dale.


	8. Dale vs Hank and Cotton

The Clash

Dale, dressed up as Darth Vader, hid in the bushes. As he breathed he sounded like Darth. "Impressive." he sneered. He got in the van and drove back to his house. He saw Nancy and after he stopped, he ran to her. He went in and sure enough she saw him.

At first, she screamed. "Get away from me you sick bastard!" "I have come back to you my love." Dale said but his voice sounded like Darth Vader's voice. "Whatever you are, just don't hurt me." Nancy replied. "You can take whatever you want just don't hurt me." she added. "I want you." Dale/Darth replied. She felt very scared and ran to the basement and locked herself in. As Dale arrived, he tried to open the door, but it was no use. "I'll be back." he stated.

As he left, Nancy kept herself safe and sighed in relief. Dale ran to his van and took the suit off. "I can't believe she got scared of me." he said. "I like you." he sneered at his new Vader suit. "I'll be back for you soon." He got back in dressed in his casual clothes but they were black (including his cap). He went to the basement. Since the door was locked, he knocked gently. "Who is it?" Nancy asked. "It's me Nancy." Dale replied. Nancy ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I was so scared." "Why?" Dale asked. "There was this ugly guy in a Darth Vader suit and he wanted me." she replied. "Ain't that weird." Dale added. "Hank told me terrible things." she added. "What things?" "He said that you turned crazy and hurt all the workers at Strickland." "Ah, Cotton must be manipulating him in order to turn you against me." he sneered. "But Hank cares about us." "Really." "He knows about the dreams you have sug." "He and Cotton want to help you." Dale looked at her menacingly.

"Dale, all I want is your love." "I do love you, but I am on the verge of having a new power." Dale replied. "Come away with me, help me raise our children and leave this nightmare of yours behind while you still can."

"Don't you see, we don't have to hide anymore. I have brought peace to Arlen. I am more powerful than anything. And together you and I will rule the world and make things the way we want them to be." Dale stated. "You have really gone crazy." "I don't want to hear about Hank or my friends. They/the Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" Dale ordered. "Dale you get out of here. Go and put yourself together. You're really acting strange." "Because of Hank." "Because of what you've done, what you plan to do." she implied. Just then, Dale saw Cotton standing by.

"He's with you! You sent him here to kill me!" Dale shouted as he shoved and locked Nancy in the basement. She begged him to let her out, but he put an extra lock on the door. "You bastard. You turned her against me!" Dale said angrily. "You did that yourself you big dummy." Cotton replied. "You have really pissed me off." Dale added. "Take this club." Cotton caught the club and held it like a sword. Dale got his blue club and did the same.

Then they fought like maniacs. They swung at each other violently. "Not bad for an old moron." Dale said sarcastically. "You hit like a sissy boy. The 50 men I killed can do better than this." Cotton replied. Then they kept at it. When they reached Hank's house, Dale broke the glass door with his glove. Just as Hank and his family arrived, Hank saw the fight. "Bobby, Peggy hide." he ordered. He went to Dale's van and found the suit. Peggy and Bobby went inside and Dale knocked off Cotton's golf club off his hands. "Get in the rooms you snobs." Dale ordered. Peggy went in to hit him but knocked her out with the club. "Now go."

Meanwhile, Hank went in Dale's house and heard Nancy screaming. "Nancy, are you alright?" Hank asked. "I am. But Dale has gone completely insane." "Don't worry, I'll save him." Hank stated. He took a crowbar and broke the door knob. Nancy hugged him. "Thanks sug." "Your welcome. Now let's save Dale." Hank inteposed.

Dale ran to the van and got his Vader suit on again. Hank and Nancy arrived back at the house and Hank untied Cotton. "Gribble has really gone off the deep end." Cotton stated. "Take the golf club and knock some sense into him boy." Cotton added as he gave the golf club to Hank. Hank took it and looked for Dale.

"Dale, get your ass over here." "Dale is gone. Now there is only me." Dale said in his Darth Vader suit. "You are going to get the biggest ass kicking of a lifetime." "We'll see." Dale replied. They fought. Hank took advantage and kept pushing Dale back as he swung. Dale then escaped and pushed Hank back. They made their way inside and they reached Hank's bedroom. "Give up you ugly jackass." "Never!" Then Dale hit Hank really hard and knocked his glasses off and broke them. "Those were 200 dollar eyeglasses you idiot!" Hank shouted. "I warned you. I warned Hank. Now you will feel the wrath of Gribble." Then Hank barely saw the buttons on Dale's suit. Out of desparation, Hank went under the club and pressed all the buttons and as a result, Dale was gasping for air.

Hank ripped the mask off and eventually took the suit off. By then, Dale was unconscious. Hank carried him and laid him on his bed. Nancy and the others stared at him. Nancy took off Dale's sunglasses and said, "I'll watch over him." Then Hank and his family went home.

Nancy held Dale and kissed him. It was morning and Dale woke up and noticed that Nancy was with him. "Nancy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he cried as hugged and held her. "It's all right sug. I'm here now." she replied. "By the way, Hank and the others are okay and they decided that we all should stay home and relax." she added. "Good. Good." "I just hope the baby isn't hurt." "Nah, its alright now lets rest." "I can agree to that." Dale replied.


End file.
